Until You Hear the Bee Hive
by The Little Monster 1024
Summary: Angela catches Robert with hiis aid, and finds out that the whole office knew. She is hurt and angry. Who can calm the accountant?


Until You Hear the Bee Hive

_**Author's Note:**_ Another Dwangela fic! There just aren't enough, and I always get ideas! I hope you like this. This takes place in later season eight, which you will probably realize about four sentences into the story. (: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Angela pressed harder on the gas pedal in her car, driving as fast as she could to Dunder Mifflin Sabre Scranton. The tears that burned her eyes were threatening to fall. She blinked them back; knowing she was stronger than that.<p>

_Angela smiled as she walked through the front door of her house that she shared with State Senator Robert Lipton. She decided to come and eat lunch with him on her break. She was happy; happier than she had been in a long time. She was married to a decent gentlemen and nine months pregnant with his son, Phillip._

_She sat her keys and purse down on the kitchen counter and walked into the living room in search of her husband. When she didn't see him there, she walked to the bathroom to see the door open with no one inside. She then turned and walked the best she could, to the bedroom. The door was closed, she figured he was napping. She really wanted to change into something more comfortable, so she pushed the door open slowly, knowing that Robert was a light sleeper. She gasped at the sight of Robert and his aid. Robert quickly jumped up and wrapped a blanket around his naked body. _

"_Angela…" He said, to his wife who stood frozen like a statue._

_When she thought she regained the ability to speak; she couldn't. All she could do was shake her head. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them. She wouldn't let him see her cry._

_She turned and ran; ran the best that a nine month pregnant woman could. He followed her through the house, apologizing the whole way. She ignored him as she opened the back door and walked to her car. He stopped calling her name. It didn't surprise her; he did just marry her for the publicity._

_She hopped into her car and began to drive; forgetting about how hungry she was._

She pulled into the parking lot and parked her car in the spot it had been in less than twenty minutes ago. She sat there and laid her head back. She didn't know what to do; what to think! She felt the tears forming again. She quickly wiped at them with the sleeve of her sweater.

She lifted her head and opened her car door. She climbed out and slammed the door shut. The slam hadn't gone un-noticed by one of her co-workers, Kevin Malone.

"Whoa." He said. "Angela are you okay?" He asked.

She turned around and glared at him with daggers in her eyes. "No! Kevin!" She screamed. "I'm not okay!"

Kevin didn't really know what to say, he just stood in silence in the parking lot with Angela.

"Do you want to know why I'm not okay!" She yelled. "I just found my husband sleeping with his aid!" She yelled. "He's gay!" She didn't plan on telling anyone, but her emotions led to one thing and then another and now Kevin knew.

He stared at her for a few seconds before replying. "We've all known for a while." Kevin said.

Angela stared at him in disbelief. "What?" She said.

Kevin quickly walked past her and into the office; not wanting to deal with a heartbroken Angela.

Angela leaned against her car. Why did she deserve this? She was a good person! She was finally married and happy! Why did God take the happiness away? "Is it because of the affair with Dwight when I was with Andy?" She asked herself.

She didn't know, but she knew that she wouldn't have this problem with Dwight.

"Stop it!" She practically yelled at herself. It wasn't quite as often anymore, but she always had to remind herself to stop think about Dwight.

She walked quickly into the building and through the main office. Everyone was in the break room. Letting her emotions get the best of her, Angela ran into the break room. She walked in and stared at all of them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said.

They all looked up at her; some with pity and some in confusion. Angela couldn't help the sadness and anger inside of her.

"I know that I'm not very nice to many of you." She said, surprised at herself for her words. She wasn't one to admit her feelings or let her emotions show, but her pregnancy had changed her and she hardly ever knew what she was going to do. "But I didn't deserve this!" She said; unaware that tears were running down her face.

The no longer pregnant Pam stood from her seat and walked over to comfort the sobbing accountant.

"I'm sorry Angela." She said, rubbing her arm.

Angela pulled away from her touch and ran from the room. Pam turned to look at everyone else in the break room. Everyone was there; everyone but Dwight. She looked around to see the sorrowful expressions on their faces.

"We shouldn't have done this." Pam said. "Angela may be cruel, but she's always honest with us."

Everyone nodded.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Pam said, beginning to walk to the door.

"No!" Everyone said at once.

Pam turned and looked at them in confusion. She wanted to help Angela. She looked down at Jim to see the expression on his face; the 'It's not a good idea' look.

"Why not?" Pam asked.

"Sweetie," Phyllis began. "Angela is a very complicated person…and whenever you try to 'help' someone, you usually just worsen the situation."

Pam couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the comment. She scanned the room to see everyone nodding their heads, including Jim.

"Well, I'm at least going to check on her from the kitchen."

* * *

><p>Angela stood by accounting and cried; cried until her eyes were red and sore. Why did this happen to her? Four years ago, she was so happy; four hours ago she was so happy! Why was every ounce of happiness always ripped from her grasp? She went to church; she read the Bible. Why was she punished?<p>

She sat down at her desk when she heard the office door open and the voice of the regional manager, Andy Bernard.

"D-money!" He said loudly. "That sale was amazing!" Andy said loudly.

Angela looked down; not wanting to be noticed.

"I'm going to go tell everybody about this!" Andy said; excited about the sale his top-salesman had made.

Dwight nodded and watched Andy disappear he stood by the receptionist desk until he heard a noise. It sounded like crying and sniffling. He listened close to hear that the sound was coming from accounting. He didn't see Kevin or Oscar…but it wouldn't be Angela.

He slowly crept over and peered at the desks to see Angela sitting in her chair. The sniffing was coming from her.

For a minute, he didn't know what to do. Did he say something or did he walk away. As she was thinking, he saw a tear fall onto her paperwork. His heart softened at the sight.

"Angela?" He said, quietly.

Angela quickly wiped at her tears and glanced up. "Dwight." She said, nodding at him.

Dwight hesitated. "Are you okay?"

Angela stared at him. "Yes." She said.

She would've been convincing if her voice hadn't cracked.

"No, you're not." Dwight said, stepping closer and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Without thinking, Angela stood from her chair and wrapped her arms around Dwight.

"He was sleeping with his aid." She cried.

Dwight wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"He had an affair." She said. "With a man!" She cried.

Dwight felt her tears soaking through his mustard yellow shirt. He didn't know what to do. This was so different. He had only seen her cry once before; when Sprinkles was killed, but not like this. He ran his hands up and down her back trying to comfort her.

Angela let go and lifted her head; she was embarrassed by her actions. "I'm sorry." She said, wiping some remaining tears.

Dwight stared at her. He had never seen her so broken. She was usually so strong. Even though they've had their past, which isn't pleasant, it still hurt him when she cried. No matter who he ended up with, or whatever she did with her life, they would always have something special. "It's okay. You're hurt."

Angela shook her head. "That isn't an excuse. You're a co-worker and I shouldn't drown you with my problems." She said, turning back to her desk.

As she turned, almost unknowingly, Dwight reached and grabbed her hand to spin her to face him. "Angela, we're not just co-workers." He said. "No matter what, you will always be special to me, and I'll always be here for you."

Angela couldn't help the smile on her face and the fresh tears forming in her eyes. She stood on her toes and quickly kissed his cheek. "You're always going to be special to me too Dwight."

Dwight smiled and hugged her one more time. "If you ever need anything;" He said. "You know how to get to Shrute Farms."

"One hundred and fifty-six paces from the light red mailbox; make a left." She said with a smile.

"Walk until you hear the bee hive." He said, smiling down at her.

* * *

><p>Pam smiled from the kitchen; when Dwight arrived she was afraid of what would happen. She didn't want Dwight and Angela doing something that they would regret; Angela was still married. The little displays of affection showed that they still had feelings. Pam still to this day doesn't know what it is about them that causes such a change in the other; but she was happy for them. Though they weren't right now, she knew they would be together. Love always finds its way to the right person; she knew this better than anyone.<p>

* * *

><p>What did you think? For some reason, Pam always has the last line in my fics. I don't know why, but she just seems to always say the right things. (: Anyway…REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
